customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kacy Kerlix (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/New Timeline
Kacy Michelle Kerlix is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She appeared in the game, Soulcalibur Endless Rage, which marks his debut appearance in the new, rebooted Soulcalibur timeline. Biography Soulcalibur VI After Kacy, Megan and Prune learned Shissen Karihadi from Maxi, they traveled around the world, searching for Soul Edge. The three brought their own nunchaku with them, but who knew if Soul Edge is a demonic sword. Only Kacy was the only one knowing about Soul Edge. She and the other two realized if the Evil Seed has been created by Siegfried. After that conversation between the three girls, they must find a way to destroy Soul Edge, in order to achieve victory. Kacy, Megan and Prune stopped by for lunch and had brown bread and pottage. These foods gave the girls energy or else they will be hungry. Kacy loved pottage because she said that it has vegetables inside. After the meal, Kacy, Megan and Prune had to stay in shape. The three went out for walks in paths, but sometimes bandits blocked their path. This made the girls angry that they had to clear the path by defeating them with their own nunchaku. Later, Kacy, Megan and Prune talked to people and kept searching for Soul Edge. Weapons Soulcalibur VI Kacy wields a red version of Chained Kozuka. Fighting Style Kacy always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Edge Kacy punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes In the new timeline, Kacy wears underwear and mini shorts in most of her outfits and a long skirt in some of her outfits. Soulcalibur Endless Rage Kacy's first costume consists of a red bra, red panties, red detached sleeves, a red scarf, long red socks with red thigh high socks with red frilly cuffs and two white bow ribbons on it and white bladed Mary-Jane shoes. Kacy's second costume consists of a red bustier consisting of a spaghetti strapped top, panties and thigh high socks and red leather loafers. Kacy's fourth costume consists of a red version of Xianghua's 1P costume from Soulcalibur IV. Soulcalibur: A New Legend Soulcalibur VI Relationships *Close friend and travel companion of Megan and Prune. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia Quotes Gallery Soulcalibur VI Kacy's Weapon Pose 1.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 2.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 3.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 4.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 5.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 6.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 7.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 8.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 9.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 10.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 11.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 12.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 13.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 14.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 15.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 16.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 17.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 18.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 19.jpg Kacy's Weapon Pose 20.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 1.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 2.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 3.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 4.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 5.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 6.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 7.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 8.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 9.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 10.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 11.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 12.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 13.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 14.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 15.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 16.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 17.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 18.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 19.jpg Kacy's Character Pose 20.jpg Videos Soulcalibur VI Soulcalibur VI - Easy Arcade Mode with Kacy Kerlix (Costume 1) Category:Soul Calibur Characters